


In the Pilot Seat

by fenellaevangela



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long time, most of Jupiter's life was controlled by other people. Jupiter has decided that she's going to start taking control a little more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pilot Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



One of the first indulgences Jupiter allowed herself after gaining access to the funds included in her inheritance was the purchase of an apartment of her own in Chicago. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but it served the purpose she needed of it: it wasn’t her uncle’s house. Jupiter loved her family – she knew now better than ever before how much she loved them - but after living in each other’s pockets since Jupiter was born, their company had worn thin. Jupiter needed space, but more importantly, she needed _privacy_. There were just some things that she couldn’t do in a bed four feet away from her mother and Nino. For instance, her boyfriend.

She certainly couldn’t have Caine like this in her old bedroom, laid out beneath her with the tight muscles of his abdomen between her legs. Caine moaned as Jupiter picked up her pace, riding him harder as she felt her orgasm begin to build in earnest. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of watching him hold back while she took her pleasure; his hands clenched on her thighs but otherwise he stayed still, just like she had asked.

“Good boy,” Jupiter said. Caine’s hips twitched at the praise, but that was okay. There were few things more arousing than his reactions each and every time she let him know he was hers.

Leaning forward and bracing herself against the mattress, Jupiter changed position to suspend herself over the warm heat of Cain’s torso. So close, and with Caine’s eyes squeezed closed in concentration, it was easy to admire the little details of Caine’s face for a moment – the flush of his cheeks, the sweat beading in his beard - before Jupiter let her chin drop and her own eyes close. She turned her focus entirely on using the new position to stimulate her clit just the right way to push her over the edge. Caine whined at the sensation as Jupiter finally reached orgasm around him, and the tight, restrained sound of it added an extra wave of pleasure as she came. 

Caine was still hard and on edge when Jupiter lifted off of him a few moments later, just like she hoped he would be. She stretched out along his side and placed one hand teasingly lightly on his chest.

“You doing okay, big guy?” she asked.

Caine moaned. “Jupiter - ”

The body under her hand twitched, and Jupiter knew it was taking all of the man’s discipline to remain still while so close to climaxing. She began caressing his chest and Caine moaned again.

“Just a _little_ bit longer,” Jupiter assured him. 

Jupiter never had the patience to wait too long, but just saying that she would seemed to be enough for Caine. When Jupiter finally did reach down and touch his cock the noise that escaped Caine’s throat was a deep rumble, one that she could feel vibrate through his body. Jupiter kept a steady rhythm as she began to work her hand on Caine’s cock, but she knew it wouldn’t be her touch that made Caine come; he could come completely untouched if she wanted him to. She just had to let him. 

“You know what I want to hear,” she told him.

“Please,” Caine said. He whined as Jupiter removed her hand. “ _Your majesty_.”

Jupiter leaned in until her lips were right against Caine’s ear, and whispered, “Come.”

* * *

Unlike apartments in the city, some assets couldn’t be acquired locally. Although Jupiter had decided to maintain the Earth – and specifically, Chicago – as her primary residence instead of setting up an alcazar on a private planet, she knew that the new responsibilities of her position as an Entitled would require her to travel between stars fairly frequently, especially if she intended to lobby against the Regenex industry. To do that, of course, Jupiter knew she would need a ship – and she knew what type of ship she wanted.

With her next trip to Orous quickly approaching and a tight scheduled planned for her time there, Jupiter decided to broach the topic over dinner later that evening. 

“So,” she said, pointing her fork at Caine across their plates, “can you fly a spaceship?”

Caine furrowed his brow a bit. “I’m a skyjacker,” he explained. “I’ve got my wings and I’ve got my boots; I can fly short range fighters if I have to, but ships are for pilots.”

“Hmm.” Jupiter tapped the tines of her fork gently against her lips, thinking for a moment while Caine continued to eat.

Caine swallowed. “Why do you ask?” 

“I think I should buy a spaceship, a small one just for me – and you!” she said, quickly adding the last part at the surprised look on Caine’s face.

“You want a personal ship?” asked Caine.

Jupiter took a sip from her drink. “Well, yeah? I think it’ll be easier, and come _on_. You don’t really think I want a big, fancy ship to ferry me everywhere.”

Caine raised an eyebrow at that which, yes, she could understand where that was coming from.

“Okay, so I like it sometimes,” Jupiter admitted. “You can’t blame a girl for enjoying the lap of luxury once in a while when she scrubs toilets for a living.”

“Of _course_ not, your majesty.”

Jupiter reached over and swatted Caine on the shoulder. “Don’t tease! And I don’t have time for ‘your majesty’ right now. We’re eating!”

Caine glanced down at their plates, which were almost empty. He looked back up at Jupiter and smirked.

“After dinner?”

Jupiter swatted him again. “If you’re _good_ ,” she said. “No, seriously, I want to get a smaller ship. Do they make spaceships that can be crewed by one or two people? Something pretty small that can still do interstellar travel?”

“Sure,” Caine told her. “They make personal ships – one pilot, a couple passengers, some cargo. They aren’t very common among Entitled.”

“What, are they expensive?”

Caine scoffed. “Price means nothing to an Entitled.”

Jupiter rolled her eyes. “ _Caine_.”

Caine sighed. “Personal ships are too _modest_ for Entitled,” he explained. “They aren’t very expensive to maintain - not compared to a planet jumper, anyway, and you’d be retaining one of those, otherwise. But planet jumpers dock at the nearest civilized planet and come to get you when you need them. A personal ship would stay on Earth. You want to start bringing staff here?”

Jupiter shook her head. “No, I don’t want to hire anyone. Who’d want to get stuck on a tersie planet like Earth, anyway?”

Caine shrugged. “It’s better than some.”

“. . . Thank you.”

Shrugging again, Caine finished the last bite on his plate and glanced pointedly at Jupiter’s. She picked her fork back up from where she’d set it down, but she didn’t start eating again. Instead, she bit her lip, fidgeting for a moment before finally putting her fork down again.

“Okay, tell me if this is a bad idea,” she said. “I want to learn how to _fly_.”

* * *

Jupiter had made the trip to Orous a few times since completing her ascension, but instead of getting used to the bustling bureaucracy she found herself discovering more and more complicated corners each time she visited. The planet seemed to thrive on obfuscation and occlusion to a point that almost seemed sinister; it was a system designed to take up time in a culture where time was considered the most valuable commodity a person had. Whenever she had to stand in yet another line in order to submit an application for a form for a permit – a seemingly endless circular process – Jupiter wondered how the people around her could stand it, why the put up with it. But then she would think back to her life in Chicago, growing up with no options, no prospects, no _control_. Just a cog in a machine.

Most of Jupiter’s time on the planet was spent working, with Advocate Bob’s help, to find legal avenues for blocking the production of Regenex. The project was daunting and it was slow going, but progress seemed possible – eventually. The only benefit to the sluggish pace was that Jupiter had time between each new step to pursue other errands.

Errands such as purchasing a spaceship. 

“My lady,” begged the sales attendant, who appeared to be some sort of bird splice. “Please allow me to show you something more suitable . . . ? Our catalogue features several top of the line - ” 

A low growl from Caine caused the woman to cut off abruptly, the feathers along her neck ruffling in agitation. Jupiter liked having Caine accompany her when she travelled around Orous just as much as she knew he liked keeping her guard, but intimidating salespeople wasn’t getting them anywhere.

“Don’t mind him,” Jupiter told the other woman. Caine huffed at the dismissal.

“She was ignoring your request,” he said under his breath.

Jupiter wasn’t convinced that the sales attendant couldn’t hear their whispering – how strong were birds’ ears? - but she answered in kind. “She was upselling. I can _handle it_.”

Holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, Caine backed away a few steps and turned to begin admiring the nearest personal ship parked in the hangar. At about twice the size of a school bus back on Earth it was exactly what Jupiter had been hoping for – but she doubted it held much interest for Caine, who was likely keeping a subtle lookout just in case.

“Sorry about that,” said Jupiter, addressing the other woman once more. “He’s sort of protective, you know.”

The attendant was clearly still flustered, but gamely continued her sales pitch. “Of course, my lady. As I was saying, our catalogue features several top of the line planet jumpers and luxury cruisers, each eminently suitable for an Entitled of your standing. Shall I . . . ?”

Jupiter shook her head. “I appreciate the offer, but I know what I’m looking for. Can you show me which of these personal ships are designed for a single person crew?”

* * *

“You weren’t exactly on your best behaviour today.”

Caine was a firm presence against Jupiter’s back, his arms curved around her waist from behind. Caine kissed up the curve of her shoulder until he reached the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear, where he knew a slight graze of his teeth would make Jupiter moan.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his lips brushing against the sensitive area. It wasn’t quite enough contact, and Jupiter squirmed, arching her neck. Caine took the hint and let the sharp edges of his teeth press against Jupiter’s skin.

Although she enjoyed the sensation, Jupiter knew that she would enjoy something else more. She twisted around in Caine’s arms so that they were face to face, leaning up for a moment’s kiss before moving her arms in between them and pushing him away.

“Why don’t you show me how sorry you are,” she suggested, and began to unbuckle her belt.

Jupiter never found the process of removing her pants and underwear to be erotic, but even while she tugged her feet out of the pants pooled around her ankles Caine watched her with desire burning in his eyes. Once she was finally naked from the waist down Jupiter braced herself against a wall in the Orousean hotel suite and gestured for him to approach.

“If you convince me,” Jupiter said, brushing her fingers through Caine’s hair as he settled into position, “maybe I’ll let you come too.” 

Caine groaned and Jupiter smirked.

“ _May_ be.”

* * *

Learning to fly a spaceship wasn’t easy, but then again, Jupiter hadn’t expected it to be. True to her word, she didn’t plan on taking any Orousean staff to Earth and that meant her lessons were all on Orous – when she had time for them.

She never regretted it for a moment.

The first time Jupiter broke free from Orous’ gravity under her own steam, her instructor in a passenger seat behind her and her approved flight path lit up on the screen in front of her, Jupiter felt a weight lift from her shoulders that she hadn’t even realized was there. The trip was a bit shaky and the itemized list of notes for improvement from her instructor afterwards was more than a bit intimidating, but there was a promise in that first trip that made Jupiter’s heart thrum with excitement. She wasn’t trapped anymore – trapped in Chicago, in her job, _on Earth_.

A whole universe was out there, and Jupiter was finally the one in the pilot seat.


End file.
